Un cumpleaños para recordar
by MaRrU
Summary: -EDITADO- Rin va a cumplir Diez y ocho y quiere que este cumpleaños sea inolvidable solo que no lo sera solo para ella sino para todos y en especial para su amo...


Bueno por pura política de fanfic tengo que decir estos personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko-sempai Takahashi que más quisiera y diera yo pero en fin aquí va…

Esta historia es para** M**_**izuho**_ porque me encantan sus historias y esta aunque no me conoce es para ella.

* * *

Mañana se cumplían once años de tenerla con él, Diez y ocho eran los años que cumplía su pequeña, aunque pequeña no fuese la palabra adecuada. Ella era ya toda una hembra, lista para recibir a un hombre. Aunque claro, ella no recibiría a un estúpido e inferior humano o a un cualquiera y menos si él estaba ahí.

No lo permitiría; ella era demasiado valiosa. Fuerte pero Femeninamente delicada, Decidida, Curiosa pero infinitamente hermosa. Así justamente era su Rin. Una gran hembra digna de un poderoso Youkai, ¡digna de él! Se detuvo un momento a pensar en qué demonios estaba diciendo, comprobado. Ese olor dulzón y florar que Rin despedía de si, lo estaba volviendo medio loco o bien algo malo le pasaba para que estuviera pesando en eso. Era imposible; por mas superior que ella fuese a los humanos no dejaba de serlo en sus venas corría sangre humana una muy por debajo de la suya. A pesar de quererla ver como una al criarla como Youkai, entre peleas, en el mundo en que crece uno de sangre pura. Y eso pasaba a ultimo termino ya que cada día que pasaba lo consumían mas las ganas de poseer a Rin y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, no podía permitir que sus más básicos y bajos instintos lo dominaran.

Tan consiente como estaba de su parte animal, bestia y demonio, sabía que si llegaba a perder el control le podía hacer daño su básica experiencia habia sido por mera necesidad y con "mujeres" Youkais lo cual obviaba el hecho de que no necesitaba cuidarse o ser necesariamente delicado. Podía ser rudo, podía ser frio, podía ser solo el momento y un movimiento mecánico, porque era solo para satisfacer a su cuerpo, necesidades nada más. Nunca había una conversación previa o post acto, no necesitaba cortejar o hacerse del loco para tener cualquier cosa. El era Sesshōmaru el Daiyōkai. El gran señor de las tierras del oeste. Siempre cuido de que Rin no supiera y mucho menos viera lo que se hacia entre hombres y mujeres. tal vez era miedo o precausion porque; porque tenerle miedo a algo que ni siquiera sabia que era Y peor aun de una humana. Nada se comparaba a lo que despertaba esa chiquilla en él, la unica mujer que lo había hecho sentir algo era su madre y digamos que no era un sentimiento "sano" y para con Rin era algo fuerte, primitivo y podria decirse necesario aparte de tener miedo a lastimarla, de herirla no solo fisicamente sino tambien sentimentalmente y eso, era de lo ultimo que quería.

Todo esto. Debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol que estaba a mitad del palacio era la guerra entre los sentimientos del corazón y lo que su sangre le marcaba era lo correcto. Desde pequeño consideró a los humanos raza inferior y los odio porque su padre se enamoro de una, dejando dividido el feudo.

No comprendía en aquel entonces el apego de su padre pero ahora que tenia a Rin, caía en cuenta del porque; él lo habría hecho. No la abandonaría por nada, porque sabia bien que ella era especial y diferente, algo excepcional que nadie dejaría ir y que todos desearían tener, pero era él quien la tenia o al menos eso creía. Pero, ¿y ella lo querría a él?

Poniéndose en pie tomo la determinada decisión de que era el momento.

En una gran ventanal con balcón una joven de cabello negro como la noche, piel de porcelana y ojos achocolatados y unas cuantas pecas que la hacían verse más inocente y dulce veía hacia la nada y pasaba distraídamente el peine por sus cabellos.

Esperaba al hombre que le daba todo, que la protegía pero que a su vez le había robado el corazón. Desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a pensar en él más a menudo y de forma diferente. En un par de días se cumplirían dos años de estar juntos nuevamente. Agradecía que le hubiese dado esos años en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, los niños y Shippō pero no lo pensó cuando en su decimo sexto cumpleaños él Lord le dijo que podía regresar con él o quedarse con los humanos.

Últimamente no había dicho nada. Desaparecía, se ocupaba, arreglaba asuntos e iba de aquí a allá y siempre parecía pensativo en algo; en dos días seria su cumpleaños y el no había dicho nada por lo regular lo hacía, le regalo a ah-un en su doceavo cumpleaños, a los trece un sinfín de tela que ella repartió por la aldea para hacer ropas. A los catorce un jardín en el patio trasero del castillo con todo tipo de flores, flores que ahora era ella la encargada de cuidar. Ese día se sintió en las nubes, en el cielo, el paraíso su señor, su amo le dio un jardín de flores de todos colores y todo solo para ella… y cuando se puso triste por no poder cuidarlo al regresar a la aldea le prometió que Kaoru la vieja youkai lo cuidaría por ella. Cuando cumplió quince la llevo con él a dar un paseo a un lugar que ella quería conocer un lugar donde había una flor hermosa, pero esta solo se podía ver de noche. Estuvieron toda la noche observándolas y con el amanecer regresaron… a los dieciséis un bonito dije de una luna hecha con piedra lunar pero la sorpresa fue al llegar a su hogar con las flores nocturnas en medio de su jardín. En su decimoséptimo cenaron solos. Una rica y suculenta comida preparada por la nana Kaoru, ella y su esposo eran quien mas la cuidaban, consentían y querían. Kaoru era la única que sabía de ese amor callado y silencioso hacia su amo.

**FLASH BACK**

Kaoru le cepillaba el pelo a Rin cuando ella rondaba los diez y siete y le pregunto desde cuando su cariño por el Lord se había convertido en amor. Ella intento negarlo y decirle que solo era agradecimiento, su nana término de cepillarle y dejo el peine en el tocador

-Puedes engañar a todos menos a mí, querida. Trata con más ímpetu y tal vez te creas

Kaoru salió de la habitación y la dejo pensando en si seria cierto o no, si quería engañarse ella o al mundo, si era miedo o simplemente ignorancia por lo que no se atrevía a ver sus sentimientos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día puso más atención a las cosas y se dio cuenta que de nada serbia negarse ese bello sentimiento que día a día crecía a mas, pero se ocultaba con mayor ahincó al sentir el miedo del rechazo.

Corrió escaleras abajo en busca de Kaoru a quien encontró en la cocina. Tomándola de ambas manos comenzó a girar y reír mientras decía.

-Nana, nana… he tenido una idea.

La nana se soltó riendo y la hizo detenerse un momento.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te ha puesto así?

-Voy a salir un momento regreso para la cena, lo prometo.- Y mucho antes de que se negara, agrego. –En unos días es mi cumpleaños y ya sé que quiero de regalo, pero necesito ayuda y ver a Kagome.

-Pero sabes que a Lord Sesshōmaru no le gusta que…

-Regreso pronto, es solo algo rápido además el siempre me complace en mi cumpleaños y lo que yo quiero ahora es… Celebrarlo con mis amigos y la… familia del amo.

* * *

Konichiwa, viendo que tengo abandonado por aquí y a falta de algo que me desestérese y gracias a una canción que me hizo recordar el fic y una chica que me ha mandado un me favorito pues e decidió seguirle PERDON a todas las que deje colgadas por aquí. Espero que les guste el nuevo giro y como se podrán dar cuenta e pulido un poco la escritura. Espero que les guste y me sigan BESOS a tod s.

kiarakrum, karonchan, yuqui, Lady Yukiiko, , Atori-chan, espero kiu lumi, alex, Therasmus, fabiola, Miara Makisan, Sam y mi super Mizuho


End file.
